nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:Wceconf.h
Below is the full text to include/wceconf.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[wceconf.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* Copyright © 2001 by Alex Kompel */ 2. /* Copyright © NetHack PC Development Team 1993, 1994. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef WCECONF_H 6. #define WCECONF_H 7. 8. #pragma warning(disable:4142) /* benign redefinition of type */ 9. 10. #define WIN32_LEAN_AND_MEAN // Exclude rarely-used stuff from Windows headers 11. 12. #include 13. 14. /* Detect the targe device */ 15. #if defined(WIN32_PLATFORM_PSPC) 16. # if _WIN32_WCE >= 300 17. # define WIN_CE_POCKETPC 18. # else 19. # define WIN_CE_PS2xx 20. # endif 21. #elif defined(WIN32_PLATFORM_HPCPRO) 22. # define WIN_CE_HPCPRO 23. #elif defined(WIN32_PLATFORM_WFSP) 24. # define WIN_CE_SMARTPHONE 25. #else 26. # error "Unsupported Windows CE platform" 27. #endif 28. 29. /* #define SHELL /* nt use of pcsys routines caused a hang */ 30. 31. #define RANDOM /* have Berkeley random(3) */ 32. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Color text */ 33. 34. #define EXEPATH /* Allow .exe location to be used as HACKDIR */ 35. #define TRADITIONAL_GLYPHMAP /* Store glyph mappings at level change time */ 36. 37. #define PC_LOCKING /* Prevent overwrites of aborted or in-progress games */ 38. /* without first receiving confirmation. */ 39. 40. #define SELF_RECOVER /* Allow the game itself to recover from an aborted game */ 41. 42. #define NOTSTDC /* no strerror() */ 43. 44. #define USER_SOUNDS 45. 46. #define AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTIONS 47. 48. /* 49. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 50. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 51. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 52. */ 53. /* #define SHORT_FILENAMES /* All NT filesystems support long names now */ 54. 55. #ifdef MICRO 56. #undef MICRO /* never define this! */ 57. #endif 58. 59. #define NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS /* Always define this. There are assumptions that 60. it is defined for WIN32. 61. Allow paths to be specified for HACKDIR, 62. LEVELDIR, SAVEDIR, BONESDIR, DATADIR, 63. SCOREDIR, LOCKDIR, CONFIGDIR, and TROUBLEDIR */ 64. #define NO_TERMS 65. #define ASCIIGRAPH 66. 67. #ifdef OPTIONS_USED 68. #undef OPTIONS_USED 69. #endif 70. #ifdef MSWIN_GRAPHICS 71. #define OPTIONS_USED "guioptions" 72. #else 73. #define OPTIONS_USED "ttyoptions" 74. #endif 75. #define OPTIONS_FILE OPTIONS_USED 76. 77. #define PORT_HELP "porthelp" 78. 79. #if defined(WIN_CE_POCKETPC) 80. # define PORT_CE_PLATFORM "Pocket PC" 81. #elif defined(WIN_CE_PS2xx) 82. # define PORT_CE_PLATFORM "Palm-size PC 2.11" 83. #elif defined(WIN_CE_HPCPRO) 84. # define PORT_CE_PLATFORM "H/PC Pro 2.11" 85. #elif defined(WIN_CE_SMARTPHONE) 86. # define PORT_CE_PLATFORM "Smartphone 2002" 87. #endif 88. 89. #if defined(ARM) 90. # define PORT_CE_CPU "ARM" 91. #elif defined(PPC) 92. # define PORT_CE_CPU "PPC" 93. #elif defined(ALPHA) 94. # define PORT_CE_CPU "ALPHA" 95. #elif defined(SH3) 96. # define PORT_CE_CPU "SH3" 97. #elif defined(SH4) 98. # define PORT_CE_CPU "SH4" 99. #elif defined(MIPS) 100. # define PORT_CE_CPU "MIPS" 101. #elif defined(X86) || defined(_X86_) 102. # define PORT_CE_CPU "X86" 103. #else 104. # error Only ARM, PPC, ALPHA, SH3, SH4, MIPS and X86 supported 105. #endif 106. 107. #define RUNTIME_PORT_ID /* trigger run-time port identification since 108. Makedefs is bootstrapped on a cross-platform. */ 109. 110. #include /* Provides prototypes of strncmpi(), etc. */ 111. #ifdef STRNCMPI 112. #define strncmpi(a,b,c) _strnicmp(a,b,c) 113. #endif 114. 115. #ifdef STRCMPI 116. #define strcmpi(a,b) _stricmp(a,b) 117. #define stricmp(a,b) _stricmp(a,b) 118. #endif 119. 120. #include 121. 122. #define PATHLEN BUFSZ /* maximum pathlength */ 123. #define FILENAME BUFSZ /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 124. 125. #if defined(_MAX_PATH) && defined(_MAX_FNAME) 126. # if (_MAX_PATH < BUFSZ) && (_MAX_FNAME < BUFSZ) 127. #undef PATHLEN 128. #undef FILENAME 129. #define PATHLEN _MAX_PATH 130. #define FILENAME _MAX_FNAME 131. # endif 132. #endif 133. 134. 135. #define NO_SIGNAL 136. #define index strchr 137. #define rindex strrchr 138. #define USE_STDARG 139. #ifdef RANDOM 140. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 141. #define Rand() random() 142. #else 143. #define Rand() rand() 144. #endif 145. 146. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 147. #define regularize nt_regularize 148. #define HLOCK "NHPERM" 149. 150. #ifndef M 151. #define M© ((char) (0x80 | ©)) 152. /* #define M© (© - 128) */ 153. #endif 154. 155. #ifndef C 156. #define C© (0x1f & ©) 157. #endif 158. 159. #if defined(DLB) 160. #define FILENAME_CMP _stricmp /* case insensitive */ 161. #endif 162. 163. #if 0 164. extern char levels[], bones[], permbones[], 165. #endif /* 0 */ 166. 167. /* this was part of the MICRO stuff in the past */ 168. extern const char *alllevels, *allbones; 169. extern char hackdir[]; 170. #define ABORT C('a') 171. #define getuid() 1 172. #define getlogin() ((char *)0) 173. extern void NDECL(win32_abort); 174. #ifdef WIN32CON 175. extern void FDECL(nttty_preference_update, (const char *)); 176. extern void NDECL(toggle_mouse_support); 177. #endif 178. 179. #ifndef alloca 180. #define ALLOCA_HACK /* used in util/panic.c */ 181. #endif 182. 183. #ifndef REDO 184. #undef Getchar 185. #define Getchar nhgetch 186. #endif 187. 188. #ifdef _MSC_VER 189. #if 0 190. #pragma warning(disable:4018) /* signed/unsigned mismatch */ 191. #pragma warning(disable:4305) /* init, conv from 'const int' to 'char' */ 192. #endif 193. #pragma warning(disable:4761) /* integral size mismatch in arg; conv supp*/ 194. #ifdef YYPREFIX 195. #pragma warning(disable:4102) /* unreferenced label */ 196. #endif 197. #endif 198. 199. /* UNICODE stuff */ 200. #define NHSTR_BUFSIZE 255 201. #ifdef UNICODE 202. #define NH_W2A(w, a, cb) ( WideCharToMultiByte( \ 203. CP_ACP, \ 204. 0, \ 205. (w), \ 206. -1, \ 207. (a), \ 208. (cb), \ 209. NULL, \ 210. NULL), (a) ) 211. 212. #define NH_A2W(a, w, cb) ( MultiByteToWideChar( \ 213. CP_ACP, \ 214. 0, \ 215. (a), \ 216. -1, \ 217. (w), \ 218. (cb)), (w) ) 219. #else 220. #define NH_W2A(w, a, cb) (strncpy((a), (w), (cb))) 221. 222. #define NH_A2W(a, w, cb) (strncpy((w), (a), (cb))) 223. #endif 224. 225. extern int FDECL(set_win32_option, (const char *, const char *)); 226. 227. /* 228. * 3.4.3 addition - Stuff to help the user with some common, yet significant errors 229. * Let's make it NOP for now 230. */ 231. #define interject_assistance(_1,_2,_3,_4) 232. #define interject(_1) 233. 234. /* Missing definitions */ 235. extern int mswin_have_input(); 236. #define kbhit mswin_have_input 237. 238. #define getenv(a) ((char*)NULL) 239. 240. /* __stdio.h__ */ 241. #define perror(a) 242. #define freopen(a, b, c) fopen(a, b) 243. extern int isatty(int); 244. 245. /* __time.h___ */ 246. #ifndef _TIME_T_DEFINED 247. typedef __int64 time_t; /* time value */ 248. #define _TIME_T_DEFINED /* avoid multiple def's of time_t */ 249. #endif 250. 251. #ifndef _TM_DEFINED 252. struct tm { 253. int tm_sec; /* seconds after the minute - 0,59 */ 254. int tm_min; /* minutes after the hour - 0,59 */ 255. int tm_hour; /* hours since midnight - 0,23 */ 256. int tm_mday; /* day of the month - 1,31 */ 257. int tm_mon; /* months since January - 0,11 */ 258. int tm_year; /* years since 1900 */ 259. int tm_wday; /* days since Sunday - 0,6 */ 260. int tm_yday; /* days since January 1 - 0,365 */ 261. int tm_isdst; /* daylight savings time flag - - NOT IMPLEMENTED */ 262. }; 263. #define _TM_DEFINED 264. #endif 265. 266. extern struct tm * __cdecl localtime(const time_t *); 267. extern time_t __cdecl time(time_t *); 268. 269. /* __stdio.h__ */ 270. #ifndef BUFSIZ 271. #define BUFSIZ 255 272. #endif 273. 274. #define rewind(stream) (void)fseek( stream, 0L, SEEK_SET ) 275. 276. /* __io.h__ */ 277. typedef long off_t; 278. 279. extern int __cdecl close(int); 280. extern int __cdecl creat(const char *, int); 281. extern int __cdecl eof(int); 282. extern long __cdecl lseek(int, long, int); 283. extern int __cdecl open(const char *, int, ...); 284. extern int __cdecl read(int, void *, unsigned int); 285. extern int __cdecl unlink(const char *); 286. extern int __cdecl write(int, const void *, unsigned int); 287. extern int __cdecl rename(const char *, const char *); 288. extern int __cdecl access(const char *, int); 289. 290. #ifdef DeleteFile 291. #undef DeleteFile 292. #endif 293. #define DeleteFile(a) unlink(a) 294. 295. int chdir( const char *dirname ); 296. extern char *getcwd( char *buffer, int maxlen ); 297. 298. /* __stdlib.h__ */ 299. #define abort() (void)TerminateProcess(GetCurrentProcess(), 0) 300. #ifndef strdup 301. #define strdup _strdup 302. #endif 303. 304. /* sys/stat.h */ 305. #define S_IWRITE GENERIC_WRITE 306. #define S_IREAD GENERIC_READ 307. 308. 309. /* CE 2.xx is missing even more stuff */ 310. #if defined(WIN_CE_PS2xx) || defined(WIN32_PLATFORM_HPCPRO) 311. #define ZeroMemory(p, s) memset((p), 0, (s)) 312. 313. extern int __cdecl isupper(int c); 314. extern int __cdecl isdigit(int c); 315. extern int __cdecl isspace(int c); 316. extern int __cdecl isprint(int c); 317. 318. extern char* __cdecl _strdup(const char* s); 319. extern char* __cdecl strrchr( const char *string, int c ); 320. extern int __cdecl _stricmp(const char* a, const char* b); 321. 322. extern FILE * __cdecl fopen(const char* filename, const char *mode); 323. extern int __cdecl fscanf(FILE *f , const char *format, ...); 324. extern int __cdecl fprintf(FILE *f , const char *format, ...); 325. extern int __cdecl vfprintf(FILE* f, const char *format, va_list args); 326. extern int __cdecl fgetc(FILE * f); 327. extern char * __cdecl fgets(char *s, int size, FILE *f); 328. extern int __cdecl printf(const char *format, ...); 329. extern int __cdecl vprintf(const char *format, va_list args); 330. extern int __cdecl puts(const char * s); 331. extern FILE* __cdecl _getstdfilex(int desc); 332. extern int __cdecl fclose(FILE * f); 333. extern size_t __cdecl fread(void *p, size_t size, size_t count, FILE *f); 334. extern size_t __cdecl fwrite(const void *p, size_t size, size_t count, FILE * f); 335. extern int __cdecl fflush(FILE *f); 336. extern int __cdecl feof(FILE *f); 337. extern int __cdecl fseek(FILE *f, long offset, int from); 338. extern long __cdecl ftell(FILE * f); 339. 340. #endif 341. 342. /* ARM - the processor; avoids conflict with ARM in hack.h */ 343. # ifdef ARM 344. # undef ARM 345. # endif 346. 347. /* leave - Windows CE defines leave as part of exception handling (__leave) 348. It confilicts with existing sources and since we don't use exceptions it is safe 349. to undefine it */ 350. # ifdef leave 351. # undef leave 352. # endif 353. 354. #endif /* WCECONF_H */ Category:source code